<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Body Say by QOP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690670">Body Say</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QOP/pseuds/QOP'>QOP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suicide Squad (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathroom Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QOP/pseuds/QOP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching you do a sexy dance, Joker wants you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joker (DCU)/Jared Leto/Reader, Joker (DCU)/Jared Leto/You, Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the song "Body Say" by Demi Lovato.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuck, no one could even imagine how bad he wanted you. </p><p>You just blew him away with your dancing.</p><p>The song you were singing was Body Say- by Demi Lovato </p><p>You moved your hips, used your legs like a swan, and he was biting his lip, holding in his urges. </p><p>"You okay boss" Frost asked J. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine, leave me alone" </p><p>He watched your body and his cock twitched, he squirmed in his seat, putting his hands on the table trying to resist the temptation to touch himself, or better yet touch you. </p><p>The way your ass gracefully fit the beat of the song, the way your tits looked so perfect shining in the lights and the sweat dripping down them. </p><p>It was driving him fucking crazy. </p><p>"Goddamn" he mumbled as the song ended and you took a bow. </p><p>You got off the platform and walked through the crowd. </p><p>He got up, using his cane, and walked over to you. </p><p>But before he could catch you, you took a turn into the bathroom. </p><p>You looked in the mirror, taking your earrings off and breathing in and out, it was tiring all that dancing. </p><p>But then you heard the door open, you didn't look over and just looked in the mirror, but someone surprised you, it was him. </p><p>He took his cane and stuck it to your chest backing you into the nearby wall by the sinks. </p><p>"What are you doing?" <br/>You whispered putting your hands up, hoping he wouldn't hurt you. </p><p>You could tell J had locked the door, you tried to look for someone to help but you and him were the only ones in the restroom. </p><p>"I'm not gonna hurt you sweetie, I just want you to play with me"<br/>He said, tilting his head and smirking. </p><p>"Play with you how?" <br/>You asked. </p><p>He took his cane from your chest and walked up close to you, inches from your face. </p><p>You took him in as he was so close. </p><p>His pale skin, his green hair, a little piece falling in his face, his metal teeth grinding together, the veins around his eyes, he looked so broken, so interesting. </p><p>"You know what you were doing up there, don't act like you didn't, you were dancing for me" he purred, smiling while putting his hand up shaking it and then placing a finger on your chin. </p><p>"Weren't you" his blue eyes turned big and puppy like. </p><p>"Maybe, but what does that matter?" <br/>You sassed back. </p><p>"It doesn't" his lips attacked yours, his hands grabbing into your face, as his cane hit the floor. he walked you into the nearest stall, not breaking the kiss, and shoving you toward the wall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cold rush of the stall tickled your back. But you didn't care. </p><p>He was like a animal, kissing you like your lips were water and he was one thirsty lion. </p><p> </p><p>His lipstick was all over your mouth but you didn't care you wanted it all over your body. </p><p>He removed your shirt, and bra not breaking the kiss, then removed your skirt, and panties, he separated his lips from yours but kept his hand tight around your neck.</p><p>"You want it bad don't you" you chuckled. </p><p>Who knew he could be so quick with this shit. People thought he was someone who didn't like sex, but they were so wrong, he fucking adored it, he was a hungry predator every minute, it just had to be with the right prey, and that was you. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't be smart with me young lady" <br/>He said sternly looking deep in your eyes then roughly turning you around, your face hitting the stall and your ass up to him.</p><p>He got on his knees and stuck his face right in it, eager and crazy, he was already in love with it, grabbing in rough and licking both your wet holes until they were almost numb. </p><p>He had such a magical tongue, he loved a delicious ass, and again it belonged to you. </p><p>He spit on your clit and rubbed it. Smiling as you moaned and cursed.   </p><p>He turned you around, and kissed you hard, gripping your chin hard, as you felt the cold of his rings.  </p><p>Then he sucked on your nipples, and looked up at you gently. </p><p>"Undress me now" he said sticking his hands to the wall behind you.  </p><p>You did as told and ripped off his purple shirt, revealing his tattoos.  </p><p>You ran your hands across them and continued until you got to his pants and unzipped them, pulling out his aching cock and you bent down and sucked it hard. </p><p>"Good little girl" he groaned, wrapping his tattooed hand in your hair tightly. </p><p>You did that for a couple minutes before he couldn't take it anymore and pushed you back up against the stall wall. </p><p>He needed to fuck you until you were numb. He needed to cum inside you and claim you. </p><p>"You belong to daddy now princess, understood?" He whispered in your ear. </p><p>"Yes daddy, I'm all yours" <br/>You smiled. </p><p>He held you up and sat your tight pussy on his cock. </p><p>"Oh holy fuck" he growled, wrapping his tattoo that had a smile on it tight around your neck, choking you rough. </p><p>You wrapped your leg around his waist, he kept fucking and fucking you until you were screaming daddy, but none of you cared who heard. </p><p>"I like you, you little minx, something beautifully unique about your pink...pretty...pussy" he purred biting into your lips hard, as he came inside you, punching the stall hard, the room shook. </p><p>"Whooo" he said wiping his green hair out of his hair as you both chuckled and kissed again. </p><p>"Too bad for the little ladies that have to come in here, they are gonna have to wait a while" he said moaning into your lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>